lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tevinter Empire
The Tevinter Empire is a very old human Magi Empire in Thedas, that is one of the legacies of the Empire of Numeron. The Tevinter Empire is ruled by the Magisters of whom are a group of Magi users centered in the capital of Minrathous, but recently the leadership was taken hold of by Lord Voldermorte of whom became the Archon of Tevinter. The Tevinter Empire is dominated by the three Kingdoms of Antiva, Realm of Rivain, and the Kingdom of Ferelden. The Tevinter Empire rules over several kingdoms of which maintain a level of auntonomy but centrally from the Empire`s capital of Minrathous the goverment is dominated by three main powers in the form of the Magisters, The Chantry, and the House of Archon. The House of Archon is the name for the Council or Senate of Tevinter and this stands as the top level of goverment of the Empire with its ruling dominated by the Archon who is the Emperor of sorts, but beneath him lie nearly one hundred Councillers known as Consulars of whom all vote on major decisions whcih most be voted on unless the Archon uses certain powers. The Magisters dominate the Magi Order of Tevinter and have extreme numbers within the House of Archon which has made them historically more powerful then the House of Archon itself. The third element and the weakest politically but perhaps strongest in popular support is the Chantry of whom elect several Consulars of whom will vote on matters, and also hold a massive holding within the Palace Grounds of Minrathous. The Tevinter Empire is large enough that its devisions of kingdoms also hide the devision of ethnicity of which means that while the dominent population of the Tevinter Empire is Atlantian their are significant populations of Franks, Germans, and several other minorities spread throughout the Tevinter Empire. The Tevinter Empire was first something notieceable when it rose as a province inside the Empire of Numeron. Following the destruction of Numeron the Numenorians that remained in the region would gather together in the city of Minrathous where they founded the Kingdom of Tevinter. The Kingdom of Tevinter would become the Empire of Tevinter when they attacked and annexxed the Kingdom of Antiva to their north. With the wealth of Antiva behind them they would attack and take control of the Realm of Rivain and the Kingdom of Ferelden shortly after this making them the dominent fixture in Thedas. Becoming somewhat isolationist after they became bottlenecked by the Empire to their north, and Lorraine to their west they drifted into isolation for generations. The Tevinter Empire would become shocked when its entire council of leadership and Archon were murdered by Lord Voldermorte of House Malfoy of whom fleeing from the defeat at Westbridge by Lucerne would menipulate Magi within Tevinter into aligning with him. Now led by Lord Voldermorte the Tevinter Empire foud itself fighting against the Kingdom of Lucerne, and its allies north of Wesbridge, while at the same time many of its provinces and kingdoms were in near revolt. Geography The Empire of Tevinter spreads throughout the region of Thedas controlling most of the entire region while the northern end of Thedas is in the control of The Empire. The northern half of the Tevinter Empire is filled with lush plains, and rolling hills of which are heavily farmed, and less densley populated then the smaller lands south of the north. The central area of Tevinter is heavily mountained, and is also extremely populated with many very large canyons that contain rivers, and streams. Empire of Tevinter -Thedas - Maps2.png|Political Map of Tevinter History Early History The Tevinter Empire was first something notieceable when it rose as a province inside the Empire of Numeron. Following the destruction of Numeron the Numenorians that remained in the region would gather together in the city of Minrathous where they founded the Kingdom of Tevinter. The Kingdom of Tevinter would become the Empire of Tevinter when they attacked and annexxed the Kingdom of Antiva to their north. With the wealth of Antiva behind them they would attack and take control of the Realm of Rivain and the Kingdom of Ferelden shortly after this making them the dominent fixture in Thedas. Becoming somewhat isolationist after they became bottlenecked by the Empire to their north, and Lorraine to their west they drifted into isolation for generations Goverment The Tevinter Empire rules over several kingdoms of which maintain a level of auntonomy but centrally from the Empire`s capital of Minrathous the goverment is dominated by three main powers in the form of the Magisters, The Chantry, and the House of Archon. The House of Archon is the name for the Council or Senate of Tevinter and this stands as the top level of goverment of the Empire with its ruling dominated by the Archon who is the Emperor of sorts, but beneath him lie nearly one hundred Councillers known as Consulars of whom all vote on major decisions whcih most be voted on unless the Archon uses certain powers. The Magisters dominate the Magi Order of Tevinter and have extreme numbers within the House of Archon which has made them historically more powerful then the House of Archon itself. The third element and the weakest politically but perhaps strongest in popular support is the Chantry of whom elect several Consulars of whom will vote on matters, and also hold a massive holding within the Palace Grounds of Minrathous. House of Archon The Magisters The Chantry Kingdoms of Tevinter Other Realms of Tevinter Tevinter Chantry Main Article : Tevinter Chantry The Tevinter Chantry is the dominant religious organization in Northern Thedas, and most specifically the State Religion of the Empire of Tevinter. It is based on the Chant of Light, a series of teachings written by Andraste, the prophet of the Maker, and was founded by Kordillus Drakon, the first emperor of Tevinter. Its followers are known as Andrastians. "Chantric" is also an acceptable adjective to refer to something or someone that is of the Chantry religion. The Chantry's goal is to spread the Chant of Light to all four corners of the world, that includes non-humans as well. The view of the Chantry on non-humans is that they need saving—they have turned even further from the Maker's grace than humanity has. Elves were, and in some cases still are, pagan and dwarves venerate The Stone. Once all peoples have accepted the Chant and practice its teachings, supposedly the Maker will return to the world and return it to its former glory. As such, Andrastian religion in Thedas can be described as deistic in that the world (or Thedas at least) was abandoned by the Maker and he will not heed prayer or perform any other function until his favor is regained. When Andraste died a martyr, around her legend grew a cult known as “''the Chantry'',” and with it came the Chant of Light. The clerics of this cult were oppressed, and frequently hid their lore from Tevinter magisters by way of ciphers and encoded scrolls, but despite constant attacks by the First Emperor of Tevinter they were able to expand themselves and also found safety within their first realm in the form of the Kingdom of Nevarra. This persisted until the Chantry was formalized by Kordillus Drakon, the second Emperor of the Empire of Tevinter, who established the Andrastian faith as the national religion. Three years later the first Divine, Justinia I, was declared. Drakon's military successes during the first Chantry Crusade significantly expanded the borders of Tevinter, and soon after the conquered lands converted to the faith. The Magisterium Main Article : The Magisterium The Magisterium is the leading Magi body of the Empire of Tevinter and serves as the main governing body of the Empire of Tevinter with their leader known as the Archon and standing as basically the Emperor of the Empire of Tevinter. Demographics Ethnicity The Tevinter Empire is large enough that its devisions of kingdoms also hide the devision of ethnicity of which means that while the dominent population of the Tevinter Empire is Atlantian their are significant populations of Franks, Germans, and several other minorities spread throughout the Tevinter Empire. Religion Noble Houses of Tevinter Military Order of the Seekers The Order of the Seekers is an element of the Chantry of Tevinter but is more focused around the intelligence gathering within the Empire and unlike the Flower Guard there members can include Magi with the Order of the Seekers the only organization in Tevinter with Magi other then the Magisterium. Flower Guard The Flower Guard was a truly massive military order within the Tevinter Empire and was founded as most other elements of the Empire were on the basis of the old military of the Empire of Numeron and its control was over the guardianship of the Empire itself and thus acted as an internal police, and intelligence force until its disbanding by the Death Eaters. Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Empire